


夜の向こうの国

by Haru (amearare)



Category: True Detective
Genre: 1995, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Bottom Rust, M/M, Sex in a Car, Unsafe Sex
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amearare/pseuds/Haru
Summary: 2017年に頒布した、同タイトルのTRUE DETECTIVE小説同人誌より。
Relationships: Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	夜の向こうの国

**Author's Note:**

> 2017年に頒布した、同タイトルのTRUE DETECTIVE小説同人誌より。

廊下に本棚を設置したのはすこし前のことだった。仕事の資料や、ラストの傷が癒えて以来、増え始めたペーパーバックやハードカバーの蔵書のたぐいを、整理する必要が出てきたからだ。本棚はマーティよりも頭ひとつぶんほど高く、いちばん上の棚には、解決済み案件の資料を綴じたファイルが並んでいる。  
朝からつめたい雨の降る休日の昼間、マーティは本棚の前に立ち、年ごとにラベルの貼られたファイルを見上げていた。  
左手すぐのところにある玄関の扉がひらく音がして、風と雨の匂いが吹き込み、ラストが入ってきた。昼間とはいえ、気温の低い日だというのに、青と黒のチェックのネルシャツの袖は前腕のなかばまでたくし上げられていて、襟元のボタンは外され、おまけに足元は素足だった。  
「……お前、なにしてた」  
マーティの口から出た問いかけは、思わず詰問口調になった。  
「雨を見てた」  
ラストは静かにそう言って、ほんのかすかに笑った。  
「雨ってお前……そんなもの、家の中からでも眺められるだろ。この寒いのにそんな恰好で……」  
「お前こそ何してた？ 休日なのに仕事か？」  
「俺か？ 俺はその、単なる資料整理だよ。おい、俺のことはいいから、早いとこ奥へ行ってあったまれよ」  
わかった、と素直にうなずいた男に安堵して、マーティはファイルの列に目を戻し、目当ての一冊をみつけて、抜き出そうと手を伸ばした。そのとき、かたわらを裸足の足音が通りすぎたと思ったら、部屋着にしているスウェットの腰のすきまから、つめたい指がするりと忍び込んできて、マーティは文字通り飛び上がった。  
「おいこら！」  
伸ばした手を引いて、肩越しに振り向くと、すぐうしろにラストの青い半眼があった。男の口元にはアルカイックな笑みが浮かんでいる。  
子供じゃあるまいし、なにしてんだと言いかけたとき、男の手がさらに奥まで潜りこみ、下着ごしにマーティの性器をつかんだ。  
「……おい！」  
強く握りこまれ、更に、男の手がそのまま動き出そうとするのを察知して、マーティは慌てた声を上げた。  
「何考えてんだお前、真っ昼間だぞ」  
「いつからそんな品行方正な人間になった」  
「あのな、俺にはすることがある。あとにしろ」  
ラストは眠そうな半眼のまま、眉をすこし上げてマーティをみつめ、性器をつかんでいた手をはなしてスウェットから抜き出し、ひとつため息をもらした。  
「休日の昼間にもかかわらず仕事をするのと、性行為をするのと、お前はどっちが不健康だと思う」  
そう言って距離を取り、きびすを返しかける男をマーティは呼び止めた。  
「ちょっと待て、ラスト」  
「なんだ……」  
マーティは両手を伸ばして男の上腕をつかんだ。手のひらの下で、筋肉が緊張して強ばるのを感じながら、こちらを向かせ、なかば強引に身体を入れ替える。体重をかけて本棚に押しつけると、固定していない棚が揺れ、本の列がかたかたと鳴った。  
「ボルトで壁に留めるべきだな。危ない」  
「おい、はぐらかすなよ」  
なにが、と言いかけた唇を、マーティはふさいだ。ラストの唇はつめたく、さらりと乾いていて、鼻を近づけると甘い匂いのするクラフト紙をマーティに思い出させた。両手に触れた洗いざらしのネルも、舌で触れた歯も吐息もつめたく、マーティはどこか落ち着かない気持ちになる。シャツの裾から両手を差し込んで、相変わらず痩せている男の脇腹を撫で上げ、冷えた肋骨のくぼみを指でたどると、ラストはマーティの口の中にちいさなうめき声を吹き込んだ。  
  
耳朶、首筋、指先、右の肩甲骨。ラストの身体はどこもかしこもつめたい。髪の中に手を差し入れると、そこにもまた冷えた空気が潜んでいる。マーティは五本の指を使ってラストの髪をかきまわし、そこに暖かく湿った寝室の空気を流れ込ませようとする。  
お前、何がしたいんだとラストが言う。くしゃくしゃに乱れた髪の下からのぞく瞳が笑っている。それを見て、ようやく、マーティの中にくすぶっていた落ち着かない心地は消える。  
カーテンを引いた寝室は薄暗く、戸外をたたく雨音のほかには、互いの呼吸の音しか聞こえない。  
  
昔のことだ。  
独立記念日の近づいた、夏の夜のことだった。他州で逮捕状の出ている麻薬取締法違反の容疑者らしき男が、ラファイエット近郊の大型スーパーで働いているという一報が入り、ちょうど近くを流していたマーティとラストが、確認に赴くことになった。  
夕暮れ時で、だだっ広いスーパーの駐車場は、白々とした蛍光灯のあかりに照らされていた。週末には人出で賑わうのだろうが、平日の店内には人影も少なく、ピクニック用品や、簡単に調理のできるホリデー向けの食材のたぐいを所狭しと並べた棚の列が、どことなく寂しい感じがしたのをマーティは覚えている。  
男が働いているというのは店の一隅にあるカフェテリアで、そこもまた閑散としていて客の姿はなく、マーティは、カウンターに所在なさげに立っている店員の前まで行って足を止めた。カウンターの向こうはオープンキッチンになっていて、厨房の奥に、バックヤードへと続くらしい両開きの扉がある。キッチンのコンロの上には大きな寸胴鍋がかけられていて、ささやかな湯気を上げている。油とトマトソースの匂いが漂っているが、厨房内に料理人の姿はなかった。  
マーティはスーツの上着の裾をさりげなく開けて腰のバッジを見せ、無線で伝えられた男の特徴を挙げて、ここで働いてると聞いたんだが、と言った。店員はおとなしく話を聞いていたが、協力的な様子ではなかった。わからないですね、と、マーティより五つ六つ年下に見える男は無表情に言った。俺、ここに入ったばかりなんで。  
それじゃあ責任者を呼んでもらえるかな、と言いながら、こいつがもし俺の弟かなにかだったら、一発頬をひっぱたいてやるんだがとマーティは思った。ここはこの時間、俺だけなんですよと男が言いかけたとき、両開きの扉を押し開けて、ひとりの男が入ってきた。冷凍庫作業でもしていたのか、白いつるつるとしたつなぎに長靴姿で、つなぎの合わせ目に右手を突っ込んで何かを探っている。   
男はまっすぐに彼らに向かって歩いてくる。  
どんよりと見開かれ、瞳孔の開いたその瞳を見て、マーティは目の前の店員に、どけと言った。店員は反抗的な眼差しでマーティを見返し、その場を動こうとしない。もう男はすぐうしろに迫ってきている。  
「いいから、どけ！」  
業を煮やしたマーティがきつい口調で怒鳴り、それを聞いた店員が眉を吊り上げて何かを言おうとしたとき、背後にいたラストが足を踏み出してマーティの前に立ち、黒い大判のノートを持った左の前腕で、カウンターの店員を押しのけた。ラストが右手を上げるのと、つなぎを着た男が、懐から取り出した小さなナイフを振り下ろすのと、ほぼ同時だった。  
小さな舌打ちの音が聞こえて、ラストがノートを持ったままカウンターを回り込み、男のみぞおちに握った右拳を叩き込むのを、マーティはその場に突っ立って見ていた。ラストは男のつなぎの首元をつかんでカウンターの後ろから引きずり出し、容赦のないパンチを再度、男のみぞおちに入れた。男はしゃがれた呻き声をひとつあげてナイフを取り落とすと、身体をくの字に折ってリノリウムの床の上に嘔吐し、糸が切れたようにその場に崩れて動かなくなった。ラストにつかまれていた首元あたりの白い生地が、赤く汚れているのをマーティは見てとった。  
「あんなもので人をどうにかできると本気で思ったんなら、こいつは大馬鹿だ」  
ラストは男を見おろしながら、静かな声でそう言った。  
「でもお前……」  
マーティは絶句して、身体の脇に垂らされたラストの右手を見下ろした。力の抜けた右手から、血がたらたらと（ぽたぽた、というような生易しい感じではなかった）リノリウムの床に落ちて行くのが見える。  
「ああ……」  
ラストは手首を返して自分の手のひらを一瞥し、首を回して、カウンターの後ろで固まっている店員と目を合わせた。  
「すまないが、キッチンペーパーを何枚かくれないか。それから新聞紙を一束と、ゴミ袋を」  
店員が慌てて持ってきたそれを、ラストは礼を言って受け取り、キッチンペーパーを右手にぐるぐると巻きつけた。新聞紙を足元に落とし、男の嘔吐物と自分のこぼした血を覆う。ポケットに手を入れて、捜査用の青いゴム手袋を取り出し、キッチンペーパーごと右手にはめる。まるで着替えでもするように淡々と一連の動作を進めて行くラストを、マーティはただその場に立ったまま見つめていた。ラストは上着から腕を抜いて、黒いノートと一緒にマーティに差し出し、持っててくれと言った。マーティが受け取ると、しゃがんで新聞紙に手を伸ばす。  
「おい、……おい！」  
マーティは慌てて声をかけた。  
「よせよ」  
「自分の不始末は自分で片づける」  
「わかった。……いや、わかってるよ、それくらい。俺がやる」  
ラストはしゃがんだままで振り返り、どうして、と言った。  
「どうしてもだ。お前はそこで圧迫止血でもしてろ。手袋真っ赤だぞ」  
ラストは手元に視線を落とした。キッチンペーパーから沁み出た血液で、薄いゴムの手袋は紫がかった赤い色に変わっている。  
「手首から先の怪我は、大したことがなくてもかなり出血する」  
「そういうことを言ってるんじゃない。いいから、立てよ」  
俺の上着も持ってろ、と、脱いだ上着とラストの持ち物一式を立ち上がった男に押し付け、シャツの両袖を捲り上げる。マーティは両手にゴム手袋をはめて、胃の内容物と血液を吸い込んだ新聞紙を拾い上げてゴミ袋に入れ、新たに広げた新聞紙で床の汚れを拭き取った。外した手袋と新聞紙をまとめてゴミ袋に放り込んで口を縛る。申し訳ないが、後始末をお願いしていいかな、と尋ねると、頷いて近寄ってきた店員にゴミ袋を手渡した。振り返ると、ラストは右腕に二着の上着をかけ、脇にノートをはさんだまま、左手で手首を握っておとなしく圧迫止血をしていて、マーティと目が合うと、一言すまないと言った。  
お互い様だろ、とマーティは答えた。  
「そんなことより、そこで伸びてる馬鹿野郎を、どうやって車に乗せるかの方が問題だぞ」  
マーティがそう言うと、ラストは瞬きをひとつして、小さく笑った。  
結局、無線でパトカーを呼んで男を引き取ってもらった。目を覚ますまでは尋問もできないことだし、手の傷を診てもらいに行こうと言うと、ラストは首を横に振って、自分でなんとかすると言った。  
「なんとかするってお前、利き腕だぞ？ 縫わなきゃならんかもしれんし、消毒だって包帯を巻くのだって、左手でちゃんとできるのかよ」  
そう詰問すると、ラストは無表情に、赤紫に変色して見えるゴム手袋を捲り、キッチンペーパーを無造作にはがして傷の状態を見た。  
「大丈夫だ。血はもう止まってるし、手当てする道具も家にある」  
そういうことを聞いてるんじゃないとマーティは思ったが、ラストは手袋をはめ直してさっさと歩き出し、マーティも渋々後を追った。悪いが家の近くで落としてくれ。あいつが目を覚ましたら電話をくれるか、とラストは歩きながら言った。  
夜は暗く、湿った重たい闇が空を覆っていた。マーティは前を歩くラストを見つめ、無傷の左手と、その手に抱えられたやはり無傷の黒い大判のノートを見て、不穏な気分になった。  
こいつは、この捜査記録を詰め込んだノートの方が、自分の利き腕よりも大切なのだ。  
ひょっとしたら、こいつは長く生きてはいないのではないか。  
そんな暗澹とした考えが不意に湧き上がってきて、まわりを取り巻く闇のように、暗く欝々とマーティの中で渦巻いた。  
  
  
オキシドールをたっぷりと含ませた脱脂綿で、ラストは右手のひらの傷口を消毒する。血液と反応して赤く細かな泡が立ち、切り傷特有の、鋭い痛みが手のひらで渦巻く。  
マーティは納得のいかない顔をしていたが、傷にも、傷の手当てにも、少なくとも彼よりはずっと慣れている。幼い頃は、そばにいる人間といえば父親だけというような自然の中で育ったから、生傷は絶えなかったし、陸軍にいた頃も、潜入捜査官時代も同じようなものだった。  
現実なのかそうでないのか、判別することさえできなかった時に、傷口から這い上がってくる痛みは、自分とこの世界とをつなぐためのひとつの指標だった。  
左手で蛇口をひねり、右手のひらの血液を洗い流す。白い陶器の洗面台を流れる濃いピンク色の水を眺めながら、先刻のマーティの表情を思い出し、まるで自分が傷を作ったような顔をしていた、とラストは思った。  
傷口を拭ってから、切り傷の具合を確かめる。なまくらなナイフだったのか、ぎざぎざにひきつれた傷口は思ったよりも深いが、縫うほどのこともないと思い、とりあえず、消毒薬を沁み込ませたガーゼの上から包帯を巻くだけにした。手早く手当てを終え、左手に持ったスポンジで、洗面台に飛び散ったピンク色の水滴を吸い取る。後片付けをし終えたとき、寝室で電話のベルが鳴り始めた。急ぎ足で寝室に向かい、マットレスの脇に置いた電話の受話器を取る。かけてきたのはやはりマーティだった。  
「ラスト、」  
「目を覚ましたか」  
そう聞くと、開口一番にそれかよ、とマーティは受話器の向こうで言った。  
「ああ。まあ、起きたには起きたんだが、言ってることが支離滅裂だ。薬の影響が覚めるまでは尋問も難しいぞ。他州の案件だし、引き取ってもらったほうが面倒がないんじゃないか」  
「……すぐに行く」  
「おいおい、ちょっと待てって」  
マーティは慌てた声を出した。  
「下手に向こうの縄張り意識を刺激するような真似はやめとけよ。何かあったとき、協力を仰げなくなる」  
「知ったことじゃない」  
「もう連絡した。担当者が数日中にはこっちに来ると言ってる」  
「マーティ」  
重大な事件でもなんでもないんだし、たかがヤク中のひとりくらい、こだわることなんてないだろうとマーティは言った。引き渡せばそれで済む話だ。お前は頑固が服着て歩いてるような奴だから、こうでもしないと聞かないと思ったんだ。悪かったな。  
その言葉を聞いて、ラストはひそかにため息をついた。相棒ではあるかもしれないが、同時に、中指を立てあうような間柄でもあるはずの男に、悪かったなどと言われてしまっては、これ以上責めるわけにもいかない。それに、確かに彼の言うように、担当の捜査官に引き継げば、それですむ仕事ではあった。こだわりすぎるのは、今後のためにもならないのは確かだ。  
わかった、とひとこと言って、ラストは受話器を耳から離そうとした。  
「おい待て！ 待てって」  
「……なんだ」  
「どうなんだよ」  
「……何が？」  
「傷だよ。さっきの傷」  
「……ああ、大したことはない」  
そう言うと、大したことないって、どういうことなのか、ちゃんと説明しろと男は強い口調で言った。  
「……騒ぐようなことじゃないだろう。あんたが怪我したわけでもないのに」  
「いいから、説明しろ。報告書の空白が埋まらん」  
マーティがそう言うので、ラストは仕方なく口を開いた。切れ味の悪い安物のナイフだったから、きれいな傷口じゃないが、応急処置はしたから大丈夫だと伝える。  
「医者に診せに行けよ。何を切ったかわからん刃物だぞ」  
「……痛み出すようならそうする」  
そう答え、まだ何か言いつのろうとする男を無視して、ラストは受話器を置いた。腰を下ろしていたマットレスから立ち上がると、帰宅した際に、マットレスの足元に置いた黒い大判のノートが目に入った。愛用しているそのノートを眺め、傷付いたのが自分の手でよかった、とラストは思う。このノートでもなく、あの不機嫌そうな従業員でも、それからマーティでもなくてよかった。丁寧に記した捜査記録を、汚したり、傷付けて台無しにされたりしたくはなかったし、後ろから同僚に切りつけられて喜ぶ人間もいない。  
それに、マーティ。  
ほんの一瞬だが、あのとき、あの男が破れた紅茶のパックのように切り裂かれる様を想像してしまった。あんなに小さな、切れ味の悪い刃物で、一撃で人を殺せるはずがないことはわかっていたし、マーティにしても、全く修羅場をくぐっていないわけでもないのだろうから、放っておいてもヤク中のひとりくらい、彼がどうにかできたのかもしれないが、それでもその光景が思い浮かんだ瞬間に、勝手に足が前に出ていた。  
大体、とラストは思う。あの男の、いかにも物慣れないアイソセレスをひと目見れば、彼が武闘派とは言えないことなど、一目瞭然なのだ。  
そんなことを言えば、彼は機嫌を損ねるだろう。きっと、俺を信頼していないのかと、詰問されることになるのだろうから、口にはしないけれど。  
  
もう何も感じたくはないし、考えたくもないと思っていたはずなのに、時折ひどくそれを恐ろしく思うことがあった。目を閉じてもまぶたの裏の暗闇しか見えず、土や風や草や、やってくる雨や雪の匂いも感じ取れないようなとき、他のなにか、または誰かから与えられる刺激を、渇望したことがあった。それはどんなものでも良かった。たとえその結果、感じられるものといえば、他人の胃の腑から這い上がってくるアルコールの匂いであったり、切り裂かれた傷口から立ちのぼる、乾きかけた血の匂いだけだったとしても。  
その話をマーティにしたとき、彼は眉をひそめ、低く抑えた声でなんだそりゃあと言った。  
先日の一件について、何か思うところでもあったのか、あんなふうに、自分の身を危険にさらすようなやり方しかなかったのかと聞かれたからだった。なにも別に、わざわざ進んでしたことではない、成り行き上、ああなっただけだと、そう言っても、マーティは納得しなかった。あんながらくたのようなナイフで負わせることのできる傷など、たかが知れているとわかっていたし、それに、ああいう状況には慣れている、とラストは言った。  
たとえ怪我をしても、手当てをする道具も満足に揃わず、まともな医者に診てもらうことも難しいような状況に、幾度も置かれた。慣れているという、ただそれだけのことだ。好きこのんで危険に身をさらす人間などいない。あんたの見たものは、あんたが見たいと思っているものだ。  
自分の意思でそうしたいと思ったときにだけ、俺はそうすることにしてる。  
またわけのわからない話をして、俺を煙に巻くつもりだろう、とマーティは言った。  
署に戻ろうと車を走らせている最中で、マーティがハンドルを握っていた。薄青く開けた空には、ちぎり取った綿菓子のような雲が浮かんでいた。砂利まじりの道路の両側には日光を反射して鈍く光る湿地が続いている。対向車は一台もなく、砂ぼこりをたなびかせて走っているのは彼らの車だけだった。  
「わかるように説明しろよ。非難してるわけじゃない。これから何度もあんなことがあるんじゃ心臓に悪いからな」  
「俺はあんたの心臓の心配をしながら仕事をしなくちゃならないのか」  
はぐらかすなよ、とマーティは前方に目を据えたままで言った。  
面倒だ、とラストは思った。おそらくこの男は、自分の望む言葉を耳にして安心したいだけなのだ。それがどんな言葉なのか知らないが、たとえそれが何であれ、ラストには、彼の望みどおりにしてやることはできなかった。  
「結果として得た刺激、たとえば痛みが、周囲の世界を把握する手がかりになることだってある。たとえば、来る日も来る日も太陽がのぼらない世界で生きていたら、今が朝なのか昼なのか、自分は今、起きているのか、それとも夢を見ているだけなのか、判断できなくなることだってある」  
「お前、何を言ってるんだ。わかるように話せって何度も言っただろ」  
「……判断しなければ、自分が生きていることが確認できないときに、痛みが役に立つ場合もあるということだ」  
「なんの話だよ。お前、それは自分で自分を傷付けるってことか」  
「マーティ、前を見ろ。それができないのなら車を停めろ。湿地に落ちて泥まみれになりたくはない」  
ラストがそう言うと、マーティは苦虫を噛みつぶしたような顔つきでブレーキを踏み、陽に照らされた路肩に車を停めた。  
「自分ではしない。そういう場合、自分以外の他者からもたらされるものでなければ意味がないからだ」  
「……なんだそれは。一体どういう意味だ。お前まさか」  
ラストは膝に乗せていた黒いノートを、自分の背の後ろにそっとすべりこませると、身を捩らせて助手席から抜け出した。狭い車内を運転席側へと移動して、マーティの両腿のわきに膝をつき、そのまま男の上に覆い被さる。男ふたりにとってはかなり狭い空間なのだが、何もできないわけではないとわかっている。   
マーティはぎょっとしたように身をこわばらせて、座席に身体を押し付けている。力の入った男の両肩に手を置き、耳元に顔を近づけて、ラストはしいっとささやいた。  
落ち着け、静かにしろ。あんたは何もしなくていい。もしもいやだったら、俺を殴り飛ばせばいい。  
  
  
昼間に、こんな道のど真ん中で、誰かに見られでもしたらどうするというのか。それが問題ではないということはわかっていたが、拒絶でも、罵倒でもなく、マーティの口から出たのはその言葉だけだった。  
平気だ、とマーティの上で動きながら、ラストは言った。誰も見ていない。それに、もうすぐ雨が降る。  
ラストはマーティの首筋にぴったりと貼り付くようにして、ゆっくりと腰を動かしている。何もしなくていいと言われたとおり、マーティはただ座席に座っていただけだった。あれよあれよという間に事は進み、気づけば自分はラストに中に入っていて、ゆっくりとなぞられるように快感を与えられている。嫌悪感は驚くほどに感じず、湧いてくるに違いないと覚悟していた罪悪感もなく、ただただ気持ちが良かった。腰を突き上げようと身じろぎをするたびに、それを察したラストが首筋に回した腕にぎゅっと力を込め、動くな、と耳元でささやく。表情は全く見えないが、マーティはなんとなく、ラストが笑みを浮かべているような気がした。  
その時、フロントガラスにぽつりと雨の滴が落ちるのが見えた。それはまたたく間に数を増し、すぐに車の屋根を打つ激しい雨の音が車内の空気を満たした。いつのまにか、車窓の向こうの空は一面、灰色の雲に  
覆われている。  
「……なあ。どうしてわかった」  
なるべく普段通りの声音を出そうとつとめながらたずねたが、ラストは答えなかった。  
マーティは身体の脇に投げ出していた両手を動かして、ラストの腰に触れた。指で、男の硬い腰骨の感触を確かめる。  
「……マーティ、何もするな」  
「いやだ」  
よくわからないが、これでは与えられるだけだという気がした。自慰をしているのと一緒だ。  
それでは駄目なのだとかなんとか、さっきこいつは言っていたのではなかったか。  
「一方的なのは好かん。……動くからな」  
そう言って、返答を待たずに男の腰をつかみ、突き上げる。首筋に回された腕に、縋りつくような力がかかる。ラストが肺から息を吐き出す音が聞こえる。  
「……なあ、言えよ。俺にはわからん。どこを、どうしたらいい」  
「……好きに動けばいい……」  
いやだ、と再びマーティは言う。  
「言えよ。お前の言う通りにするから……」  
車窓の向こうは暴力的な雨に煙っている。ラストの息が耳朶にかかり、首筋からぞくぞくとした快感が、背骨を伝って下りていく。耳を聾する雨音に邪魔されまいと、マーティは目を閉じ、ラストが耳元でささやく声に耳をすませる。  
  
閉めきった窓と寝室のカーテンを透過して、雨と風の音が聞こえてくる。ちっともやまないな、とマーティが言うと、隣でラストが、冬らしくていい、と言った。シーツの上に横たわり、ついた肘に頭を預けて満ち足りたような表情を浮かべているラストを眺め、たらふく食ったあとの、大型のネコ科動物みたいだとマーティは思う。  
「マーティ」  
「なんだ」  
「昔、いちど車の中でしたことがあったろ。覚えてるか」  
いきなりそんなことを言い出すので、不意を突かれたマーティは目を見開いてまじまじとラストを見た。  
「……なんだよ、唐突に」  
「覚えてないのか？ はじめはぎょっとして身を固くしてたのに、気持ちがいいことだとわかったら、すぐに陥落した。お前の倫理観ときたら本当に……」  
「お前の方からしかけてきたんだろ」  
「やっぱり覚えてたか」  
「途中から土砂降りの雨になった」  
そういえばあの時、マーティの上で動きながら、もうすぐ雨が降るとラストが言ったのだった。  
「なあ、どうしてわかったんだ？ お前あの時、雨が降るのを予言したろ」  
空気に水の匂いがした、とラストは言った。あの日は、朝からずっと、水の中に座ってるみたいだった。  
「雨雲が近づくと、そういう匂いがする。今日の雨もそうだ。昨日の夜から、ずっと雨が降りそうな匂いがしてた。子供の頃はよく雨降りを当てて、親父に重宝がられたよ」  
「ふうん」  
なつかしくてな、とラストはわずかに目を細めてほほ笑みながら言った。  
ある時期、全くそれを感じ取れなくなったことがあった。潜入捜査官として働いていた頃のことだ。それがやがていつの間にか、また感じられるようになったのだという。それがちょうど、あの土砂降りの雨に閉じ込められたような空間で、繋がりあった頃なのだとラストは言った。  
それがわかるからといって、何が変わるわけでもないのだが、知らない間に抜け落ちた何かを再び獲得したことで、戻ってきたものもあったような気がしたのだとラストは言う。  
濡れたアスファルトや草木の匂い、水分を吸った書物や家具や、髪や衣服の匂い。  
マーティは想像する。夜を超えた向こうの国からやってくる雨の匂いを。この男の感じるそれは、一体どんなものなのだろうと思う。  
おそらく自分には一生分からないのだろう。自分はラスト・コールではないのだから。  
それでもこの男のそばにいれば、その片鱗だけでも味わうことができるかもしれない。  
マーティが手を伸ばして男の首筋に触れると、ラストは満ち足りた猫のように、目を閉じて、満足げに喉を鳴らした。


End file.
